calasfandomcom-20200214-history
Richardson City
Richardson City is an area own by Jak3th3k1d. It is a city known to be called as the cousin of Prexton or also known as DicksonCity History After Jake (Jak3th3k1d) and Peter (Yogman) finished doing their project on a new spawn, Jake wanted to create a new city after he got rid of his old town which was Madera and EronaState. Phase One Jake Selected an area near the new spawn ( Calas City) and world edit a huge area to be full on flat. The first buildings of the area was the Richardson City spawnhouse which was a train station underground, and the first ever creeper shack and the Zelda Theater with a pixelart of Link from Minish Cap. There also was a City hall(not one you see today). There was also a plan for a roadway showcasing Pixel art. They only got up to one Pixel art which was a Piranha plant. There were also three random iron towers that had no purpose at all. A pvp arena was also built and then replaced by the Pokemon stadium with Charmander being across of it. The first ever creeper shack was created during this phase as well. Phase Two As time came by, Jake soon to feel dislike on a lot of the buildings in Richardson City. The majority of buildings became demolished. The only ones that stayed was Creepershack (at the time), Zelda Theater and Pokemon Stadium with charmander. The idea of Richardson City to be theme begins within this phase. The Piranha plant was moved to Prexton for a while so Jake could build a parking lot for Creeper Shack. However, when Jake wanted to bring the Piranha plant back to town, it was missing at Prexton. The three random Iron building was eventually replaced Calas Report building. Then Le'Snail building was built across of it. There was at one point Richardson City had a zoo, however it was got ridden real quick when players used the butcher command. Starr Theaters began construction but never finished in this phase. Wingten building was also construed but in this phase with only four floors. The giant statue of Toon Link was Jake old skin and the statue actually came from Liberty Island that was right next to spawn. The Zelda church was also created but has been planned to be remolded after a few days from it being created. This phase has also introduce Richardson City new spawn house, The Bomb-Omb. What used to be the zoo has now been replaced Swine Games, GamingCan building (which never did became Gamingcan building but games), and Fony. Two Bridgers were constructed one being (SOMETHING) bridge that connects Calas City and Richardson City and the other bridge being the luigi bridge which used to connect to just Molryn. The train station was remodeled by Yogman and then Le'snail was later constructed by Yogman and Sixoclockboos. The two has also created building that was condom company headquarters. Maullvile has began construction within in this phase. Phase Three Phase 3 was a short live phase but a lot has happen within this phase. Laxton was purchased by Mayor Jake. The old sunset tower from Calas City was moved to Richardson City, However it was moved to the Laxton area and was replaced with a new sunset tower. Starr Theaters was eventually finished by Sixoclockboos. The first Creeper shack was eventually replaced with Bomb-omb apartments. No worries, old creeper shack was also move to Laxton. Wingten was given an extra four more floors to make it not look blocky. Onett buildings from Earthbound were also created. Peanxt has also created a weird house next to them. Starr Theaters even got a HQ in RichardsonCity. The condom company HQ was bought out by the city and then became city hall. The library has began construction during this phase. Montoli Hotel was moved to Richardson City as it was originated from Prexton. The Calas Unified School District was also built within near the new Kardashian Houses. This phase has also started an uproar of new Pixel Art and pretty much the new Pixel Art roadway showcase. One New Pokemon Stadium was created and it focus as a water type stadium. Phase Four (TODAY) This phase began with Richardson City biggest Expansion. This expansion gives the city more plans for the future of the city like a University and more buildings. Richardson City Promise The promise was used back when Jake own Madera and now is converted to Richardson City Promise. The Promise is that Jake cant create a new town until he has created 30 buildings in Richardson City. If Jake however creates a new town if will either have to be reserve for later or be given to other players. Video Game Theme Rule This rule does not apply to building but it really kind of sticks on a lot of buildings names. This rule only apply on street names and Pixel Art. Richardson City bans any type of Pixel Art that is not related to gaming or any street. The only time that when a pixel art that is not game related is by if its related to a company. The example of this is FrokArcade mascot pixel art.6 Griefs Richardson City had only had one grief. You know what, don't worry about just know that there's only one. Buildings BOMB-OMB BOMB-OMB APARTMENTS Wind Waker LInk Statue CALAS REPORT LE'SNAIL LE'SNAIL STADIUM POKEMON STADIUM 1.0 POKEMON STADIUM 2.0 DRATINI APARTMENTS KARDASHIAN HOUSE x3 ZELDA CHURCH (REMODELING BEING PLANNED) SWINE GAMES GAMES FONY CITY HALL STARR THEATERS SUNSET TOWER MONTOLI HOTEL LAMCROSS WINGTEN AND SIXOCLOCK GAMES STARR THEATERS HQ CALAS UNIFIED SCHOOL DISTRICT ROSEDISH (ALMOST FINISH) TRAIN STATION ONETT HOUSES X2 ONETT DRUG STORE Richardson City Expansion and Pictures Even though Richardson City is really small as of right now, it is planned to be expand further out. It will be claiming lands that used to be owned by Builder Hero and land that Jake owns knowns as Monumont. LINKST.png|Bird Point view of North Richardson City STADIUMLOTS.png|The Spawn House/Bomb-omb with the Stadiums of Richardson City behind it LINKST2.png|View of Link St. and Onett Dr. ONETTDR.png|A look of the west Onett Dr. LuigiBridge.png|Full View of Luigi Bridge LuigiBridge2.png|Luigi Bridge transitions to the Highway LuigiBridge3.png|The entrance to Luigi Bridge Trivia *Richardson City has the most warps *Richardson City name comes from Jakes character he created in a 5th grade project known as Richard The Mexican Beaver. *Richardson City is planned to be filled with a lot of Pixel Art *Richardson City is the slowest active city